Rules
Let's Play! Win Conditions -When your opponent reaches 0 Life Points. -When your opponent runs out of cards in their deck. Layout of Field The Field Consists of 6 Spaces, (3 for creatures in the front and 3 for Equipment Cards in the back.) A Deck Area, and a discard area. Decks -Decks are made up of 50+ Cards -Decks must be made up of cards from 1 Faction. (With the exception of the Neutral Faction which are considered to be part of any faction) -You may include up to 4 copies of cards with the same name. Cards Cards have 2 positions Ready Stance ^ and Exhaust Stance > Creatures and Weapons in Exhaust Stance can not be used to attack. Cards contain different types of abilities. ACT Abilities may only be used during the owner's turn AUTO Abilities may only be used when the conditions are met CONT Abilities are always in effect OPP Abilities may only be used during the opponents turn. ALL Abilities may be used at any point in the game Some cards have Cost Which is the requirements needed to play the card. Card Types Creatures Creatures are the main fighting force in the game. They contain a name, a faction, Attack Points, Defense Points, Force, Card Text, and an Attribute. Creatures are summoned to the creature zone on the field. You may only up to 1 creature per turn during your main phase. (Creatures may also be summoned using the abilities of cards.) Spells Spell Cards are cards with abilities that can assist you. Spells are played from the hand. Spells contain a name, a faction, card text, and an attribute Auras Auras are 1 of 3 (Paradigm Cards) Paradigm Cards have precedence over the rules of the game. Auras are equipped during the main phase to the Paradigm Zone and have abilities. Auras contain a name, a faction, card text, and an attribute Weapons Weapons are 1 of 3 (Paradigm Cards) Weapons are equipped during the main phase to the Paradigm Zone. Weapons are cards that can be used to attack. You may only have up to 1 weapon equipped at a time. Weapons contain a name, a faction, attack, force, card text, and an attribute Armors Armors are 1 of 3 (Paradigm Cards) Armors are equipped to the Paradigm Zone during the main phase. Armors provide the player with a defense. (Attacks to the player with attack less than the defense of an equipped Armor does not deal damage) You may only have up to 1 Armor equipped at a time. Getting Started To set up the game for playing, both players must shuffle their decks and place them in the deck zone. Players begin the game with Having 20 Life Points and 0 Mana Points Players proceed to drawing 6 cards from the top of their decks. Before starting the game both players may select any number of cards from their hand, shuffle them back into the deck, and draw until they have 6 cards in hand. Players must then select who goes first randomly. (The first player can not attack.) Turn Ready Phase During the Ready Phase you change the position of all Exhaust Stance cards to Ready Stance. Draw Phase During the Draw Phase you draw a card. Charge Phase During the Charge Phase you gain +1 Mana Point. Main Phase During the Main Phase you may summon up to 1 creature per turn or equip auras, armors, and weapons. Battle Phase During the Battle Phase you may declare an attack by changing the attacking card to Exhaust Stance and choosing a target of the attack. (You can choose to attack a creature or the opponent) If the target has defense points, compare the attacking card's attack points to the defending card's defense points. If the attack is higher it hits. If the attack is equal to or lower than the defense it doesnt hit. If a card attacks the player then the player loses damage equal to the card's Force. A player may choose to have a creature on the field Guard an attack. The attack is blocked and the guarding creature is sent to the Discard Zone. End Phase The current playerends their turn and the next player begis their Ready Phase. If you have any questions you may leave theme below in the comments or Message me directly. Category:Rules